Quatre saisons pour un Luthor
by Maywen
Summary: Suite du Bal des saisons. Nous sommes cette fois plongé dans le point de vue de Lex! Chlex!
1. La tourmente du vent d'hiver

Titre: Quatre saisons pour un Luthor  
particularité: suite du bal des saisons  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: les persos appartiennent à la série Smalville. Je ne fais que les emprunter.  
Note de l'auteur: Vous l'attendiez et bien, le voilà ^^ Le bal des saisons brillait pour son point de vue unique de Chloé, maintenant, découvrons le point de vue de Lex.

* * *

La tourmente du vent d'hiver

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre d'hôtel, Lex ouvrit les yeux. Voilà, elle était partie.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en réalisant qu'elle ne serait pas là pour la journée. Le nouvel an au Japon avait toujours séduit son épouse et il allait avoir un véritable moment de tranquillité. Jamais encore il n'avait désiré la voir loin mais la tension quasi destructrice qui était entre eux depuis peu était insupportable. Il l'aimait mais il ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Il l'évitait au maximum pour ne pas faire face à sa peine et encore moins à sa haine.

Il contacta la réception de l'hôtel pour qu'on lui apporte son petit-déjeuner puis donna sa journée à sa secrétaire – quitte à être au Japon, elle avait bien le droit de faire un peu de tourisme.

Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était oppressant. Il ne supportait pas cette ambiance. Avant, Chloé rythmait sa vie mais depuis la fameuse annonce sa femme pleurait constamment et semblait le haïr un peu plus chaque jour. Sa seule échappatoire résidait entre ses mains, dans ces papiers administratifs qui leurs permettraient d'adopter la petite Miyako. Il les feuilletait maintenant depuis des mois. Des mois pour trouver tous les justificatifs nécessaires pour cette adoption, pour confirmer leur quasi impossibilité d'enfanter, pour rassembler les analyses médicales nécessaires…

Son désir de fonder une famille avec la femme de sa vie avait été réduit à néant par une dizaine de médecins. Son couple avait sombré quelques semaines plus tard et il se retrouvait maintenant à la merci d'une administration japonaise scrupuleuse et implacable. L'hiver n'avait jamais été sa période préférée de l'année.

Il glissa le dernier document nécessaire, l'un des seuls dont sa femme avait connaissance. Il savait qu'elle le détestait de n'avoir pas prêté attention à la signature de ce document en particulier mais il refusait de lui montrer les autres. Jamais. Il les considérait comme une insulte. Elle ne pouvait voir que les choses qu'il jugeait acceptables et elles n'étaient pas nombreuses. Leur vie entière avait dû être disséquée et il voulait la protéger.

Il aurait fait n'importe quoi, même promettre la lune pour retrouver SA Chloé. Alors, il faisait tout pour adopter Miyako, pour leur donner une nouvelle chance, pour… Il ferma les yeux submergé par la colère. Trop d'espoir. Il ne voulait pas se laisser aller à de tels espoirs. Rendre un sourire à Chloé et ramener leur fille étaient sa priorité, il ne devait pas penser à autre chose.

Refusant de rester cloitré dans cette chambre, il s'habilla un peu à la va-vite et partit arpenter la ville. Tout le monde se dirigeait vers le temple. Entrainé un peu malgré lui, il se laissa gagner par la curiosité. Il se glissa entre les centaines de personnes et passa l'entrée du lieu sacré. Peut-être pourrait-il apercevoir son épouse ?

Enfin, il la reconnu. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui enlaçant Miyako. Levant les yeux dans une prière muette, il espéra.


	2. Tendresse au printemps

Titre: Quatre saisons pour un Luthor  
particularité: suite du bal des saisons  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: les persos appartiennent à la série Smalville. Je ne fais que les emprunter.  
Note de l'auteur: Vous l'attendiez et bien, le voilà ^^ Le bal des saisons brillait pour son point de vue unique de Chloé, maintenant, découvrons le point de vue de Lex.

* * *

Tendresse au printemps

* * *

Alors que Chloé le croyait occupé avec un client, il se dirigeait vers le service des adoptions japonaises. C'était le grand jour, celui de la dernière vérification de leur dossier d'adoption. Il tendit son dossier à une jeune fille de l'accueil qui le glissa dans une grande boite en carton. Elle ne lui posa aucune question, craignant probablement qu'il ne parle pas le japonais, mais elle lui lança un regard que Lex interpréta comme un « Bonne chance ». Touché, il lui fit un discret signe de la tête. De toute façon, il aurait été bien incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit, son angoisse d'un refus planait toujours.

Et puis… Et puis, il était toujours déstabilisé par l'attitude de Chloé. Il pouvait faire face à son silence empli de tristesse mais pas à ça… Pas à sa tendresse factice. Il avait hésité longtemps avant de lui souhaiter leur anniversaire de mariage, ils étaient presque des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Elle était totalement silencieuse mais quelque chose dans son regard avait changé, elle avait fait quelques pas et l'avait embrassé. Sur les lèvres.

Il avait retrouvé alors toutes ces sensations, des sensations qui le faisaient vibrer. D'abord, il avait senti son odeur. L'avoir si près de lui fut un choc, submergé par la fragrance sucrée et pourtant si piquante. Ensuite, la douceur et ce goût si particulier avait fait place sur ses lèvres. Incapable de réagir, il la regardait simplement. Elle se mordait doucement la lèvre inférieure dans un geste inconscient. Regrettait-elle ce baiser ?

A peine, avait-il eu le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Chloé avait quitté la pièce le laissant avec ses interrogations. C'était un baiser simple, presque dénué de sentiments et cela le tuait plus que de la voir le fuir.

Et ne pouvant supporter de rester seul, il se retrouvait là, dans un parc, à admirer les cerisiers en fleurs. Il ne doutait pas que ce détail aurait fait le bonheur de bien des journalistes. Il était traqué par des hordes de paparazzis et ce voyage au Japon pour finaliser l'adoption de Miyako avait été préparé dans le plus grand secret. Alors enfin, il pouvait faire des choses normales comme se balader dans une rue à admirer les cerisiers. Il souriait à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Il savait parfaitement que cette tranquillité ne durerait pas. Il allait devoir faire face à la décision du service d'adoption mais il voulait pour quelques instants être confiant.

Une vieille dame vint le féliciter de ne pas être dépressif comme les autres occidentaux, enfin, c'est ce qu'il cru comprendre, sa maitrise de la langue étant encore hasardeuse, mais cela lui mit encore plus de baume au cœur.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une petite main vint se loger dans la sienne. Miyako était accompagnée de sa tutrice provisoire mais cela n'empêcha pas Lex de la prendre dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer. Elle riait aux éclats et lui, il lui murmurait des promesses insensées dans une langue qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il l'aimait comme sa fille et il savait que malgré tout ce que l'on pourrait lui dire, ce sentiment ne changerait pas.

Lorsqu'il reposa la petite fille à terre, il regarda à gauche et à droite, à la recherche d'un journaliste, mais il n'y avait personne. Il était libre de ses mouvements. Profitant de sa totale liberté, il passa son dernier jour sur le sol japonais en compagnie d'une jeune fille au regard brillant et empli d'amour.


	3. Trésor perdu de l'été

Titre: Quatre saisons pour un Luthor  
particularité: suite du bal des saisons  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: les persos appartiennent à la série Smalville. Je ne fais que les emprunter.  
Note de l'auteur: Vous l'attendiez et bien, le voilà ^^ Le bal des saisons brillait pour son point de vue unique de Chloé, maintenant, découvrons le point de vue de Lex.

* * *

Trésor perdu de l'été

* * *

Sa fille s'était endormie dans ses bras, épuisée de cette journée face à des journalistes peu scrupuleux. Ils l'avaient menacé de tout et n'importe quoi pour pouvoir accéder à leur nouveau saint Graal, la petite Miyako Luthor.

Il savait que Chloé détestait exposer Miyako à ceux qui avaient été ses collègues pendant tant d'années et il l'avait forcée. Il avait ses raisons. Simplement. Il préférait leurs donner un jour pour admirer sa fille si ça pouvait éviter qu'ils la traquent inlassablement.

Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à la bercer. Elle dormait déjà mais il sentait ce besoin de la tenir près de lui. Quand elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil, il la déposa délicatement sur le lit et l'observa. Perdu dans sa contemplation, il ne se rendit pas compte que les heures filaient. Il était déjà deux heures du matin quand il referma la porte de la chambre.

La porte ne voulait pas se fermer, il faillit pousser un juron mais se retint à temps, se souvenant de la silhouette endormie à quelques mètres de lui. Il passa sa main sur le sol, cherchant ce qui pouvait bloquer la progression de la porte. Un fin anneau doré reposait sur le parquet et Lex sentit que son cœur manqua un battement puis deux.

Depuis quand était-il là ?

Le symbole de leur mariage reposait là, abandonné et loin de sa légitime propriétaire.

Il le prit dans sa paume. Il avait besoin d'un verre, pour oublier un instant la douleur sourde qui avait pris possession de son corps. En appui sur le billard, il relisait encore et encore la fine inscription qui ornait l'intérieure de l'alliance. Un cœur. Il aimait la simplicité et elle le symbolisme. La preuve résidait dans sa propre alliance. Il hésita un instant, puis, l'enleva. Sa main lui sembla si nue. La gravure de l'alpha et de l'oméga n'avait pas changé. Il y avait des choses plus durables que leur mariage.

Devant l'ironie de la situation, il se surprit à rire. Pas d'un rire joyeux mais d'un rire nerveux.

Et il pensa. Il pensa à sa chère épouse qui aimait le symbolisme et qui abandonnait son alliance devant la chambre de leur fille. Chloé lui avait bien fait comprendre la veille qu'il n'était pas assez présent pour elles. Il le savait d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas tous les torts. Le mutisme de Chloé l'avait fait fuir. Il revoyait encore cette relation pleine de reproches qu'il entretenait avec son père. Ce qu'il pouvait accepter de Lionel, il ne le pouvait pas avec Chloé.  
D'ailleurs, sa froideur avait ravivé autre chose en lui. Une chose que Lionel lui avait dite un jour. « Que les gens t'aiment ou te détestent est égal du moment que tu ne les laisses pas indifférent. » Et ça, ça changeait beaucoup de choses. Pour une fois, son enseignement avait du bon.

Chloé n'était pas indifférente. Elle se cachait sous sa tristesse et l'accusait de tous les maux mais elle faisait toujours attention à lui. Enfin elle réagissait, elle se rebellait. Elle ne se complaisait plus dans sa douleur. C'était déjà un grand début.

Dans un sourire, il se rendit compte que tout pouvait encore arriver.


	4. Sous le charme d'un automne serein

Titre: Quatre saisons pour un Luthor  
particularité: suite du bal des saisons  
Rating: Tout public  
Disclamer: les persos appartiennent à la série Smalville. Je ne fais que les emprunter.  
Note de l'auteur: Vous l'attendiez et bien, le voilà ^^ Le bal des saisons brillait pour son point de vue unique de Chloé, maintenant, découvrons le point de vue de Lex.

* * *

Sous le charme d'un automne serein

* * *

Chloé avait changé depuis cette fameuse nuit où il avait trouvé son alliance. Elle semblait triste et résignée mais portait une attention toujours plus croissante à leur fille. Lui aussi avait fait des efforts, sa présence à Smallville était pratiquement constante. Il avait installé une immense salle de vidéoconférence dans une pièce du manoir de manière à pouvoir gérer ses affaires. Il n'avait plus à courir à gauche et à droite pour tout garder sous contrôle et il se rendait compte qu'il aimait ça.

Elle avait dormi contre lui. Tout contre lui. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Elle était là. Si proche et si lointaine mais elle était là. Lorsqu'il avait senti qu'elle était sur le point de se réveiller, il avait fait semblant. Les yeux clos, se concentrant sur sa respiration, il avait attendu qu'elle parte. Mais elle avait esquissé une caresse sur sa joue.

Il s'habilla simplement, il ne voulait pas paraître comme le milliardaire qu'il était en public. Il voulait juste être simplement lui.

Il la trouva dans un petit bosquet. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'avança vers elle ne sachant pas ce qu'il devait faire. La question ne se posa pas longtemps, elle vint remettre droit son col et le contact de ses doigts sur son cou eurent un effet dévastateur. Il la voulait. Il la voulait pour lui et lui seul. Il voulait la garder, l'aimer et la protéger, élever Miyako et tenter encore et toujours de lui faire un enfant. Et tant pis si cela ne marchait pas, ils adopteraient.

Elle s'éloignait déjà de lui et il agrippa son bras. Il venait de comprendre son manège, elle avait tenté de l'éloigner pour qu'il puisse se trouver une femme qui pouvait lui faire un enfant. Elle voulait l'éloigner et lui… Et lui, il avait foncé tête baissée. Il avait inconsciemment fait ce qu'elle désirait. Il lui demanda de le regarder, ce qu'elle fit après quelques instants.

Elle pleurait et instinctivement, il effaça ses larmes d'un baiser. Un vrai baiser. Pas un simulacre de baiser comme ils avaient partagé à leur anniversaire de mariage. Ils réapprenaient à se connaître. Incapable de se contrôler, il mit une main possessive dans le dos de sa compagne. Il l'attira à lui avec force. Lorsqu'elle fut contre lui, il se laisser aller aux sensations.

- Reviens-moi. Chloé, reviens-moi.

Sa voix était grave. C'était une plainte d'un homme blessé. Il se moquait bien de savoir qu'ils n'avaient que 6% de chance d'avoir d'un enfant. Elle était sa moitié et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Silencieuse, elle ne réagissait pas. Alors il reprit.

- Tu es mon alpha. Tu es mon oméga. Je sais que la situation n'a pas été facile. Apprendre que nos chances d'être parents étaient extrêmement faibles a été douloureux, pour toi comme pour moi. Mais je ne te suivrai pas dans cette voie. Chloé, je ne veux pas d'une autre. Je ne renoncerai pas à toi. Simplement. Ne me rejette pas.  
- Lex.  
- J'ai été absent. Je ne savais plus comment te garder. Tu t'éloignais toujours plus. Mais j'ose espérer que tu nous donneras une chance. A moi et Miyako.

Il avait toujours été protecteur avec elle mais en cet instant, il se surprit. Il était possessif et exigeant. Il ne la laisserait pas s'éloigner. Jamais. Marquant presque son territoire, il lui remit son alliance.


End file.
